West with the Sun
by yugi-star
Summary: (western) Ryou is a Gunslinger, with Bakura, Malik,and Marik in his gang. And then theres Tea, his lost Love. He finds her, when hes robbing her... (complete)
1. Outlaws

Hey Guys, This is my first fanfic, so please be nice! I've been around here for a while, but only reading and giving reviews... lol  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!...But that doesn't stop me from dreaming...  
  
""talking ' ' thinking  
  
West with the Sun () (well, that's supposed to be a sun setting, lol)  
  
Chapter One  
Outlaws  
  
"Come on, Lets Go!" Bakura was yelling again. He wanted to rob another wagon, or anything else they could find.  
  
Ryou was on his horse, looking out over the vast desert, looking for any movement.... Life.  
Nothing.  
  
"There ain't nothin' out there." He told him.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Malik appeared beside him, standing, and pointing to a small black dot, heading for the town where they had just came from. It was moving slow; it would be easy to catch.  
  
Ryou couldn't believe. He thought they had gotten everything out there.  
  
Bakura had already been on his horse for a while, ready to ride. He was also growing rather impatient. "So...lets go get it..."  
  
"We're still not done with this one." Ryou argued back.  
  
This was true. A wagon lay on its side beside them, and the belongings from it were spread out all around. A dead body lay not too far from them also. He was a merchant, with things to sell, but he never had a chance...  
  
"Nope" a new voice erupted. "we're done here."  
Marik had just gone through the last box and he threw it on the ground. "All Junk"  
  
"Ok" Bakura looked at Ryou anxiously. "NOW, can we go?" He was more impatient now; He didn't want to let this one get away.  
  
Ryou sighed heavily.  
He wasn't the same as Bakura, always wanting to kill people, and watch them suffer...  
  
"Nothings here..." Marik interrupted his thoughts. "Almost wish we hadn't had killed 'em." He chuckled evilly. "What a shame..."  
  
"So" Malik interrupted him, spiting on the ground and looking back at the dot in the desert. "We gonna let this one get away?"  
  
Ryou put on his cowboy hat, and smirked, saying, "Course not." He was in the mood again. They all grinned at this.  
  
Malik and Marik hurriedly got on their own horses. They all 4 looked over the desert, concentrated on the dot. Ryou gave his signal.  
  
"Let's Ride!"  
  
Yami shook Tea gently, waking her.  
  
"hmmm..."  
  
"Tea, we're almost there."  
  
She sat up on the cushioned seat. "Good. I'm tired of this ride. This coach moves too slowly."  
  
"Try not to think about that. Think about what we'll do when we get into town. We'll buy land; I'll build you the grandest house anyone had ever seen. We'll have a ranch, just like you've always wanted. We'll start a family..."  
  
"Aren't you getting carried away?" Tea laughed. "We aren't even married yet."  
  
Yami, a rather wealthy man, had just proposed to her last month, and they were heading to a new town, to start a new life together.  
  
"I know, I know..." he was smiling warmly.... But the smile soon faded fast....  
  
BANG!  
  
A gunshot...then several more. Loud hollering was heard as well. The stagecoach had suddenly stopped. They heard a loud thud beside it, and they instantly knew that the person directing the horses was dead.  
  
And now they heard horses approaching them, only one word coming to their minds...  
  
Outlaws!  
  
Ok, sorry about the cliffhanger, but don't worry! I update fast! - O yeah, please R&R! 


	2. And so they meet Again

And so it continues, my second chapter of this story, People reviewed! I cant believe it, thank you thank you thank you!! Lol   
  
Anyway, on with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!... got it? Good!  
  
West with the Sun  
  
Chapter 2  
And so they meet...Again  
  
Tea looked at Yami, as if to ask 'What do we do?'  
  
Before he could say anything, the door of the stagecoach was flung open, startling them, and also blinding them with sunlight. When their eyes focused, they saw a tall man with bushy, white hair, with cold eyes that said only one thing...Murder.  
  
"All right, get out here," he muttered, nudging his gun at Yami. "The lady too."  
  
They obeyed, of course, not felling like getting shot at today, but Tea also had the feeling that they were going to die sooner or later, at this mans hands. Plus, they were outnumbered.

Ryou watched from his horse as the people came out. A tall man with oddly shaped hair, and.... A woman, with short hair. Her face...he had seen her face before, a face he would never forget. Slowly, He got off his horse.Yami and Tea stood side by side, with Bakura still holding the gun to them. They weren't scared about being robbed, just worried about being killed.  
  
"Alright , empty your pockets and throw down your weapons , and don't try any funny stuff."  
  
Tea and Yami glanced at each other, rather nervously. Then, slowly and reluctantly, Yami pulled his gun from his holsterand threw it on the ground.  
  
Bakura then shifted his gun towards Tea. "you?"  
  
She looked as if she had been insulted. "What? Me, a lady such as myself, possessing a weapon? Please!" "Yeah, yeah" Bakura muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Then, a voice broke in. "You seem like the lady who would possess one."  
  
Ryou had said this, and he stepped forward, removing his hat.  
  
Tea's eyes grew wide, her mouth slowly fell open. "Oh my god" she breathed silently. She made her way to him. Yami attempted to stop her, but was cut off when he heard the click of a gun.  
  
"You don't move" Malik was there, and he held Yamis gun in his hand. They didn't stop Tea, however.  
  
Tea looked up at the man she had made her way to, her face in utter confusion. She stood there not knowing what to do or say. Then, she did the first thing that crossed her mind...  
  
SMACK!  
  
She slapped him.  
  
It was hard enough to turn Ryou's face to the side, but it didn't hurt. He smiled down at her, and laughed. "Never seen you do that before. You've changed."  
  
She just glared at him, so he looked her over.  
  
"My god, you haven't changed a bit. Although, your hair." He played with a lock of her hair. "It was longer."  
  
"I cut it." She growled, grabbing his hand and yanking it down away from her hair.  
  
"So I see. Well, I must say, I certainly am surprised to see you..."  
  
"You should be!" Tea raised her voice. "After leaving me to die..."  
  
"You were hurt, bad, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"Take care of me!"  
  
Bakura, Malik, and Marik all looked at each other, while still holding Yami back. They seemed bored, while Yami looked really confused and frustrated.  
  
There was silence, then...  
  
"Well, you're alive, what are you complaining about?"  
  
Laughter was heard from the gang. Tea made a move to slap him again, but ryou easily caught her wrist in mid air. "No need for that." He smirked. His grip was like iron, which made Tea wince in pain.  
  
Noticing this, Yami desperately tried to make his way to her again until he felt a cold circle pressing to the side of his head. Actually, he felt 3. With that, he gave in, not moving anymore.  
  
Ryou put his face close to hers. "I know you still got my gun, so hand it over." She looked down, and quietly said, "I don't anything of yours..."  
  
"You're lying Tea. When you look down like that, I know you're lying." This was true, but Ryou let it pass. "All I ask, is to leave us be" Tea was glaring at him again.  
  
Ryou sighed heavily, and released her wrist. He then looked over at the rest of his gang. "Take his gun, leave everything else."  
  
"WHAT!?" Bakura was outraged.  
  
"You heard me. Its time to go."  
  
"Just one bullet..."  
  
"No"  
  
Ryou got on his horse. Malik, Marik, and Bakura reluctantly got on their horses as well, leaving Yami standing there, slightly confused.  
  
"Go" Ryou ordered, "I'll meet you there."  
  
They went ahead, still angry, and wondering how he could pass up another robbery. Tea was still standing there, glaring.  
  
"And may you have a good life" he told her. "And..."  
  
Ryou grew his gun.  
  
BANG!  
  
Yami was instantly screaming in pain, and was on the ground.  
  
Tea whirled around, and saw Yami, and when she turned around again, Ryou was already galloping away. "You good-for-nothing son of a B-"She was yelling at Ryou, but was cut off by a hoarse voice of Yami.  
  
"Tea!"  
  
He was lying on the ground with a pool of blood around him. She ran to him praying that he would not die. Then, She realized, he was gripping his leg. 'That B-stard' She thought, but in a way, she was relieved, They should be dead right now.  
  
"I'll survive" Yami told her, after examing the wound. Then he looked up at her. "What was that all about?"  
  
Tea sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Ok, end chap 2, hope you like it, R&R, blah, blah, blah, see ya! 


	3. 3 months later

Ok, chapter 3 is a bit shorter then the others. Also, its one of those chapters that are boring, but you have to have it, or nothing will make sense. Thank you for all of your reviews! You have made me so happy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...yet....  
  
Chapter 3  
3 months later  
  
Tea had told Yami everything.  
  
Of how Ryou, now one of the most feared gunslingers in the west, had once been her lover.  
  
But she kept assuring Yami, that Ryou wasn't always this way. He was once sweet, shy, and loving, until.... Well, to tell the truth, she didn't know.  
  
See, Tea was riding her horse one day, when a shot fired from nowhere, and it hit her, just below the stomach.  
  
She blacked out.  
  
Then, all she knew was that she was rushed to a doctor when she was found by people passing by. She had lost so much blood, that there was no hope.  
  
Although, amazingly, Tea pulled through. But when she woke up, Ryou had disappeared. After waiting and searching as long as she could, she gave up, met Yami, and you know the story from there.  
  
Now, with it being 3 months since the incident with Ryou, Tea and Yami had started a new life together, doing what Yami had said they would do.  
  
They had bought about 40 acres of land. He had also, with the help of many townspeople, built her a house, and a barn, for the ranch she's always wanted. They lived, pretty much, in the middle of nowhere, but not too far from a town.  
  
Oh, and Yami's leg, it was fine, but he does have a limp here and there.  
  
For 3 months, they didn't hear anything about Ryou and his gang, or seen them, which was good news for them.  
  
And Tea still had a ton of questions in her head, about Ryou...(aren't you wondering too?) Why had he disappeared? How did he turn this way? And why did this happen to them, of all people!

It was a normal day.  
  
Tea had been riding and tending to the horses all day, and was exhausted. Going into the house, she plopped into a kitchen chair.  
  
The silence was refreshing to her, until it was broken.  
  
She heard a noise.  
  
A noise coming from inside her and Yami's room.  
  
Yami had an intown job, and wouldn't be home until late, so it wasn't him. That was what disturbed her the most.  
  
Silently, Tea got up, and walked through the hall, watching out for the boards that creaked. The door to their room was ajar. She saw no one, but the noise continued.  
  
She went to a table in the hall, and silently grabbed a gun from the drawer. Holding it up, she made her way to the bedroom.  
  
This was her chance. She pushed the door slowly, but it creaked anyway, so she was fast, clicking the gun and leaping out into her room.  
  
However, the mysterious man in her was quick also, pulling his gun from his holster and whirling around, aiming, but he didn't shoot, no one did, when they realized who each other were....  
  
A Cliffhanger! Who is it!? (Ok, bad cliffhanger, you've probably already guessed...) 

Still, what will happen? please R&R!!!!


	4. Familiar Stranger

Alright, chapter 4 I wanna thank all you people who reviewed...Thank You! You have encouraged me to go on. Anyway, on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: we don't own (BOOM)....  
  
Marik: (puts gun back in holster) I was always sick of hearing that....  
  
Chapter 4  
Familiar Stranger  
  
Aiming her gun, Tea never let her guard down. However, the stranger did.  
  
It was Ryou.  
  
"Oh" he muttered, rather annoyed. "It's you." He didn't seem to care that she had a gun and could fire at any moment.  
  
He went back to what he was doing: digging through her things, muttering now and then, "mine, mine, well, haven't seen this in a while..."  
  
Tea didn't lower her gun, but moved closer. "What are you doing?"  
  
He never looked back at her. "you still have a lot of my things, and I am here to claim what's mine." She noticed he was filling a burlap sack, which was next to him.  
  
"How did you find me?" She demanded. He stopped, as if thinking up an excuse, but couldn't. "Nevermind that. I believe that's my gun." He stretched out his hand to it, but still not looking at Tea.  
  
Tea looked at her gun. It was, indeed, the gun he had given her along time ago, but she wasn't about to give it up that easily.  
  
"It's mine, you gave it to me, now get out!"  
  
He had left a lot of his things when he disappeared, so that's why she had them, but all of a sudden, he wants them back?  
  
Ryou wasn't losing his temper. In fact, He loved playing with her, and making her mad.  
  
He slowly turned around, smirking.  
  
"Fine, keep my precious gun, I'm done here." He grabbed the bag.  
  
Tea still had the gun up.  
  
"You can put the gun down now."  
  
"I feel safer knowing that I can that I could shoot you anytime now."  
  
He ignored that.  
  
"How did you find me?" Tea asked him.  
  
"It's a little hard to ignore a house that's been built on land our territory."  
  
Tea just became confused. "What?"  
  
"You didn't know? This is our land really..."  
  
"Our?" but then she remembered the other 3 people he was with.  
  
"You didn't forget about my...friends, did you?"  
  
Tea just stood there, but before anything else could be said, the sound of the front door being opened had rang out over the silence.  
  
Yami was back!  
  
Seeing her distracted and finally seeing the gun down, Ryou quickly pinned Tea against the wall and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Tell him I was here and die."  
  
He then released her, grabbed the bag again, and slipped out the window.  
  
The grab had caught her by surprise, but now she breathed slower, and relaxed, watching the window curtains swish in the wind at the window where he had escaped.  
  
"Tea?" She heard Yami call.  
  
"I'm in here." She replied without thinking, and quickly realized that the room was a mess from Ryou throwing things around, looking for his things.  
  
Yami had now entered the room. "Hello" he said, about to kiss her on the cheek when he saw the room in a disarranged way, and stopped. "This room is a mess."  
  
"Yes," Tea thought fast. "I was just...cleaning..."  
  
Yami laughed. "Whatever you say," and finally kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'm going out to the barn, the horses aren't acting right."  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"They're startled, making noises of all the sort, like they sense something out there..."  
  
Tea's heart stopped.  
  
"...But it could just be cyotes, I hear they're bad around these parts..."  
  
Tea said nothing, then when she saw that he was leaving, she said, "Be careful."  
  
Yami went, and Tea just stood there. She knew what the horses were startled about, and it wasn't cyotes. It had to be Ryou and his...friends, as he called them.  
  
She sighed, and then started to really clean the room...while praying that Yami would be okay.  
  
Ok, chapter 4 complete. I warn you, that its about to be a twisted plot, so be prepared. That's enough typing for one day, I'm gonna go play Final Fantasy now. R&R!!!! See ya! 


	5. Roughakins

Well, we made it this far, to the 5th chapter, yay! Thanx for the reviews The name of this chapter may seem weird, but its unique...I guess... Oh yeah, I also saw some mistakes in my last chapter...Sorry, I was really tired that day, I was really out of it. Now my feet hurt since I've been at Six Flags all day today, but I've got nothing better to do, so I'll update  
  
And since Marik SHOT OUR DISCLAIMER....  
  
Marik: (in background) He had it comin....  
  
Me: (whispering) we don't own...  
  
(we hear the click of a gun)  
  
Me: (nervous laugh) nevermind...  
  
Chapter 5  
Roughakins  
  
Yami was gone for the day. He had to leave early for work this day, hours ago, while Tea stayed, and overslept.  
  
It was so peaceful, she was wishing to sleep forever in her own little dreamworld... Until a disturbing sound brought her back to reality.  
  
Boom!  
  
A gunshot. It was in her dream, she kept telling herself that.  
  
Boom!  
  
'There it goes again.' She snapped awake. Then she heard several more.  
  
'No, it couldn't be...'  
  
More shots heard.  
  
Tea rapidly got out of bed, nearly tripping on the bed sheets on the floor in the process. She ran to the window, and quickly pulled the lace curtains.  
  
Everything looked fine, nothing in sight, just a single horse eating the grass.  
  
Bang!  
  
The horse became startled and took off trotting a little bit, and then stopped and began eating again.  
  
Tea was so upset, she couldn't say anything. She knew it was them. All she did was quickly got dressed and went outside...to the barn.  
  
((((((((((  
  
"I told you it wasn't so bad." Ryou was telling Marik as they were flat on the ground, hiding in the tall grass, their guns out.  
  
"Yeah, you can shoot whatever you want" Marik had an evil grin on his face. They had been shooting at the ground very close to the horses hoofs, pretty much all morning. (geez, Tea's a deep sleeper)  
  
Bakura was so close to shooting Yami earlier in the morning, but Ryou had held him back. "No," he said. "not yet."  
  
Now, only Ryou and Marik was there, and then, they saw a figure walking across the grassy plain ahead of them. Right away, Marik aimed his gun.  
  
"I can pick 'em off easily..."  
  
"No! Don't..." Ryou grabbed Marik's gun, which caused it to go off anyway. Thankfully, it didn't hit the figure, but it hit close on the ground.  
  
The figure, Tea, was quick on her heels, and with the gun. In a flash, She grabbed her (Ryou's) gun and shot in the direction where the gunshot sound had come from. Her bullet a tree that was right behind Ryou and Marik...very close indeed.  
  
"She's good." Marik couldn't help but reamark, which made Ryou raise an eyebrow at him. Marik just looked back, "What?"  
  
Ryou didn't respond, he just laughed.  
  
They watched the figure walk all the way into the barn, until it was gone. Then they heard a noise behind them.  
  
"Hey" Malik had been sleeping all morning. "What the h-ll are you two doing, I've been hearing gunshots all morning."  
  
"Just having some fun" Marik answered.  
  
Ryou looked behind Malik. "Where's Bakura?"  
  
Malik shrugged.  
  
Ryou sighed, "He's around here...somewhere..." But then, Ryou looked uncertainly at the barn.  
  
((((((  
  
Meanwhile, Tea was tending to the horses, with a proud smile on face. She hadn't shot a gun that quick since...well, ever.  
  
She was suddenly startled when she came to the last stall, which had no horse, but wasn't empty either.  
  
There, was a man, with white hair. He was sitting in the corner of the stall, his head down on his chest, his hair, and his cowboy hat, covering his eyes. He looked asleep.  
  
Tea knew it was the same man who she had seen swing their door open on the stagecoach, the man so anxious to kill them, his eyes, murderous...  
  
And she knew he wasn't afraid to kill again.  
  
Which was exactly why she wasn't going to wake him up, but leave him there to sleep peacefully. You could also say, she was scared of him...and she really was.  
  
She turned to leave.  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
She stopped, as well as her heart. He wasn't asleep at all, he had been waiting for her. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, what is to become of me?  
  
Tea was prepared to fight for her life, cluthing the gun in her holster. But surprisingly, this happened...  
  
"Do you know Ryou well?"  
  
She turned to face him. He had gotten up and was out of the stall. She was hesitant."What?"  
  
"Ryou, do you know him well?"  
  
She wasn't prepared for that, so she just answered the question... "I did...But he is not the man I once knew..." She then turned to go again.  
  
"What if I told you he didn't change as much as you think?"  
  
She stopped, and turned to face him once again. "What do you mean?"  
  
Silence. She stared at the stranger. He looked like he was searching for meaningful words, and she guessed that he had never done this before. Then he spoke up.  
  
"I can tell....he's, uh, hurting on the inside...since you saw you..."  
  
"Are you saying this is my fault!?"  
  
"How the h-ll should I know!? Just give him a break, ok!"  
  
Tea was really confused now...and a little mad. She turned and walked out of the barn, and Bakura didn't stop her this time.  
  
(((((((  
  
The piano in the saloon was playing cheerfully as Yami fingered the top of his beer mug, wondering if it was worth drinking tonight.  
  
"You look down" Yami looked up. It was the bartender, Mai, who had said it.  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
She eyed his untouched beer. "It isn't poison, you know."  
  
"I just have this feeling that...something's gonna happen..."He finally took one sip of his beer.  
  
"Poor, poor Yami." Mai said. "I know what you need..."  
  
She leaned forward to kiss Yami, but he pulled away.  
  
"No" he had a serious look on his face. "not tonight."  
  
She pulled away now, looking confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I have a fiancée...had one for 4 months now..."  
  
Mai leaned in again. "Why should that stop you?"  
  
Yami looked up at Mai, and surprisingly, smirked. "I don't know."  
  
Mai finally got her kiss, and then Yami couldn't help but give in to his temptations.  
  
But he didn't know that he, they, had been seen, from afar, by his own angel....  
  
End chap 5  
  
Me: (quickly dodges trash being thrown at her) I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I said it would get twisted, don't say I didn't warn you! I'm sorry all Yami fans!  
  
And before I forget (whispering fast) I don't own Yu-gi-oh(POW) Crap, I'm gonna run for my life now, bye! R&R! Oh, p.s. I'm gonna try to update when I can, I have camp next week for 5 days, then theres this week, which is crazy, so try to be patient, ok? thanx 


	6. Cheat and Cry

OK! I'm FINALLY back! I went to camp all week, then when I came back home, the modem was busted, so we had to get a new one, now, I'm so glad to be updating!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!  
  
And I little note first: I have No Problem with Yami, really, the reason he's the bad guy is because the story went that way, but anyway, I Love Ryou More, So Ya!  
  
Ok, we don't own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Chapter 6  
Cheat and Cry  
  
Tea had rode into town, looking for Yami. He was supposed to be home hours ago, and it was now almost midnight.  
  
The small town was silent, but the saloon was still up and running. She could hear the music, the piano, playing as she approached. She didn't think he should be in there, but she looked anyway.  
  
And there he was...  
  
Sitting at the bar...  
  
Drinking...  
  
And kissing another woman...  
  
There was no words she could say, all she knew was that before she knew it, she was riding away, fiercely to their house.  
  
But she decided that it was her house now. Yami built it for her, and she intended to keep it.  
  
Tea was lost in a sea of thoughts and tears. What was her heart for now?  
  
She had reached home shortly, not bothering to unsaddle her horse, just tying it to a post in the front.  
  
Tea was strong, but apparently, she wasn't strong enough to see what she had just seen. She sobbed, and broke down on the front porch steps, sitting there...and crying.  
  
))))))) Ryou was sleeping under the stars.  
  
Unaware of what was happening...  
  
He and the rest of his gang were sleeping Tea's property...still.  
  
Bakura and Marik were awake, and Malik was asleep.  
  
Ryou was asleep, but then, he couldn't.  
  
He heard a noise. But it wasn't the sound of Marik and Bakura's talking. It was softer.  
  
And troubling...  
  
Ryou sat up, searching for the source of the sound. It was coming from the house, as he had expected.  
  
Slowly he got up and started walking to it.  
  
"Where you going?" He was stopped by the sound of Marik, and Ryou could tell, even in the darkness, that Bakura was also curious.  
  
"A Walk." He said simply, and went. They still watched his every move, he could tell, as he went.  
  
((((((((  
  
Ryou came upon Tea, of course, her sitting on the front steps of the porch, her hair unkempt, her hands over her eyes, so he couldn't see her face. She wasn't crying as hard as before, but she was still upset, he could tell.  
  
He stood there for a while, just staring. She looked terrible. It was sad, how everything that had happened in the past had come to this.  
  
Finally, he sat down beside her, on the porch steps. She didn't look up. She knew it was him.  
  
"This is a strange side" Ryou began softly. "I've never seen you cry, you were always strong, unless....you're not the same Tea." He cupped her chin, turning her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Tea?"  
  
She closed her eyes and pulled her head away. "If only you had never left, if only I was never shot...." She was searching for words, but choked over her tears."  
  
"A lot of people say 'if only', but when they say it, it's always too late, so why say it."  
  
"I want to know...what happened to you? I know you, and this isn't you, and all of a sudden, you're an outlaw...." She stopped, not knowing what else to say. After an awkward silence, Ryou took it from there.  
  
"They said...you were dead, that there was no hope, because you had lost too much blood. I swore revenge, I went to find the b-stard who had shot you, until I met Bakura, or well, the man with the white hair to you, and Malik and Marik, and pretty soon..." He stopped to catch his breath.  
  
Then he continued. "Here we are, murdering the innocent, just like when someone tried to kill you, but I still remembered you.... everyday."  
  
(((((((FLASHBACK))))))))  
  
"Where is she!?"  
  
"Sir, please..."  
  
"I want to see her now!"  
  
Ryou had just arrived at the doctor's office, where Tea was being treated for the gunshot.  
  
After arguing with nurse for so long, the doctor finally came in and let Ryou see Tea.  
  
He opened the door, and Ryou went in, only to have his heart drop. There on the bed, was Tea, blood all over her. He tried his best to ignore it, but it still made him sick to the stomach. Her eyes were closed, Her long hair spread out all around her. (remember, she had long hair)  
  
He slowly sat down in a chair beside the bed, and slumped over, hands on his face, head down... he was crying.  
  
When he finally looked up again, he touched her hand. She was so cold, so...dead. But he wouldn't let himself believe it.  
  
"Tea,"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Tea..." That was when he realized it was true. She was gone. "I'll find him....I'll hunt them down, whoever they are, and kill them for this."  
  
No reply. He didn't expect one either.  
  
Then, he just left, rode out of town right after that, leaving everything, his hometown, his stuff, his life, looking for revenge.  
  
He met Bakura in another town, in a bar, beating the living crap out of someone who had tried to cheat him at poker. Then he met Malik and Marik, who were traveling together.  
  
Kinda funny though, Ryou and Bakura were gonna rob them, but it turned out that Malik and Marik were robbing them as well, so they said 'what the h- ll' and went together.  
  
And that was all there was to it....  
  
((((((((END FLASHBACK)))))))  
  
Ryou snapped back to reality, to realize that he was still on the porch steps. So was Tea.  
  
She said nothing, though, only got up to go into the house, as if she was deep in thought. She went in, without bothering to close the door.  
  
Ryou was still sitting, then realized she had left, so he followed inside, and she knew it.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
She ignored it. "You should go....Yami will be back soon."  
  
He could tell from the tone of her voice that something had happened....  
  
"What did he do to you!?" he demanded.  
  
"He did nothing...to...me anyway, but he did something..."  
  
Ryou was about to speak when suddenly...  
  
"WHAT THE H-LL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"  
  
TBC  
  
I'm tired, R&R!!! 


	7. My One and Only Angel

AH! Reviews! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You all have made me so very happy!  
  
Anywayz, I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

also, if there are any mistakes, im sorry, im really tired  
  
Chapter 7  
My One and Only Angel  
  
"WHAT THE H-LL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?"  
  
It was Yami.  
  
He was drunk, and in a rage to see Ryou in his house...with Tea.  
  
But Ryou didn't move, he was ready to kill.  
  
Tea noticed Ryou, with his hand on his gun, and gently put her hand on his arm, telling him not to. Ryou obeyed...reluctantly, and stepped aside, never taking his eyes off of Yami.  
  
Yami was looking from Ryou to Tea. "What is this!?" he demanded.  
  
Tea glared at him. "Nothing"  
  
"Nothing!?" Yami yelled. "Doesn't look like nothing!"  
  
"It's nothing compared to what you were doing tonight!" She was raising her voice.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
"Why didn't you just say you liked blondes better!?"  
  
Silence. Yami's eyes grew wide, as she realized what she was talking about. "You..." He pointed at her. "You were spying on me?"  
  
"SPYING!?" I was looking for you! No one needed to SPY on you, everyone could see you in plain site, with that blonde b-tch's arms around your nec- "  
  
SMACK!  
  
Yami had hit her with the back of his hand, turning her head aside, leaving a red mark on her face.  
  
Ryou reacted in a flash, clicking his gun and aiming without mistake, and threatening, "You wanna try that again!?"  
  
Tea spoke up. "Ryou...Don't..."  
  
"Your gonna take that from him!?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, Tea slowly turned her head to look back at Yami. Anger was building in her, but she was doing all she could to keep it inside.  
  
"Get out." She said this calmly.  
  
"What?" Yami was shocked.  
  
"Get out...of my house..."  
  
"Your house!?"  
  
"Yes, you built this house for me. Now get out!"  
  
"Tea..."  
  
Tea pulled her gun from the holster, and took aim. "GET OUT!" She screamed.  
  
Yami stared at the gun.  
  
"Don't think I won't pull this trigger." She growled.  
  
After staring awhile, Yami realized he had 2 guns pointed at him, and then, defeated, he left.  
  
Tea lowered her gun, after making sure he was gone, shaking with rage.  
  
Ryou put his gun back in his holster, and approached Tea. "You OK?"  
  
She said nothing.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I think it would be best...if you left this house."  
  
Ryou was confused, but he understood about her feelings. So he walked out the front door, and Tea followed him there, to shut the door behind him.  
  
He looked upward at the once starry sky. Now it was dark, as clouds rolled in, and he could hear a low rumble of thunder.  
  
"A storm's coming." He said  
  
"The strom's already here." Tea responded, and closed the door with a soft click.  
  
(((((((  
  
Ryou returned to his gang, only to find them all awake, and waiting for his return.  
  
"We heard yelling, no gunshots, although, we still wanted to join in..."  
  
"That wouldn't had been a good idea." Ryou assured them.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"Who? That guy?"  
  
"Yep. He's gone for good, that cheatin B-stard."  
  
It looked like they wanted to ask more questions, but a loud roll of thunder interrupted them. Pretty soon, They felt drops of rain.  
  
Then it got harder.  
  
And harder...  
  
Until it was pouring.  
  
They could hardly see anything. 'and so the rain begins...' Ryou thought.  
  
Soon, they became desperate, and ran to the nearest shelter...  
  
(((((((  
  
Tea had been looking into the fire in the fireplace for a long while, and then she heard the rain...and the Thunder.  
  
The sound of rain was relaxing to her...  
  
BANG,BANG,BANG!  
  
'That wasn't rain...' she thought. BANG!  
  
It was her front door, that was banging about.  
  
It starled her, thinking that it was Yami, back to finish what he had started.  
  
Tea got up and slowly walked towards the front door, grabbing her gun, just in case. She stopped near the door, only to hear Ryou's voice. "Tea?"  
  
Tea quickened her pace just a little bit, and flung the door open, but not all the way.  
  
There, stood Ryou, soaking wet, or what she could see of him in the dark, and 3 other figures, all wet.  
  
She just stood there, looking at them, and they did the same to her, except Ryou, who took off his hat in a polite manner.  
  
"Ma'am," he said, almost as if he was pleading with her. "It's wet and cold," He sighed, as if he was nervous. "We have nowhere else to go." He felt bad about asking to stay in her house for the night, after what had happened earlier.  
  
She stood in the doorframe, in disbelief. Having 4 men in her house after what had just happened. She didn't dare to think it.  
  
"The barn... of all places, you came here, instead of going to the barn."  
  
She said nothing more and shut the door, once again.  
  
"Told you it wouldn't work." said Malik.  
  
"I'm so tired, I'll sleep on the porch" Ryou heard Marik say.  
  
"I'm good right here," Bakura had made himself comfortable in a rocking chair that was on the porch, and had propped his feet up on the front porch railing.  
  
Ryou sighed again, a sigh of distress. He felt horrible. Why didn't they go to the barn? Now, he just felt stupid.  
  
Suddenly, the front door opened again, this time slowly.  
  
Tea stood, leaning against the side of the doorframe. Silence, then:  
  
"If you don't try to kill me in my sleep..."  
  
"That wont happen..." Ryou assured her.  
  
Tea smiled, and stepped aside, letting them pass. "You are welcome."  
  
Instantly, Bakura swung his legs down from the railing, and popped up out of the rocking chair. "'Bout time we were welcome somewhere!" and he went inside, but not without stopping to tip his hat to Tea before entering. "Ma'am." (see, he can be nice!)  
  
Malik did the same, but not Marik. Tea gave him a suspicious eye, but Ryou explained that he was never a gentleman, and never intended on becoming one.  
  
"I can see that." She said.  
  
They walked into the house together, and she once again closed the door.  
  
They didn't know that they were being watched...by unseen eyes...  
  
TBC  
  
Ok! Im FINALLY done!! YEA!!!!  
  
This is gonna be the last chap for a while, I'm going on vacation this Friday. LAS VEGAS! YEA! But anyway...no updates next week...sorry! O yeah, and if you wanna see what else I've been doing, go to Deviantart.com, and look for Flutterby727, to look at my artwork, but since I've just joined, theres not much...lol R&R!


	8. In your Arms

Wow, I'm glad to see Las Vegas has fans, since I got several reviews saying 'Wow! Las Vegas!' lol I had a lot of fun on my trip, and thanx for the reviews!  
  
I don't own Yugioh  
  
Chapter 8  
In your Arms  
  
Tea fed them, and they were all warm by the fire in the main room of the house. Bakura, Malik, and Marik were now all asleep, yet Ryou couldn't sleep. He still felt strange about this all. He needed to talk...  
  
He got up, off of the floor, and went to her door. The door was locked.  
  
"She really doesn't trust us does she?" He whispered to himself. Although, he was not worried by this, because it gave him a chance to do what he did best: pick locks.  
  
He had done that easily with a small stick, and was in. He closed the door behind him softly, as the storm continued to rage outside.  
  
It only took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A single candle was the only light in the room. Tea was asleep, so peaceful, so...beautiful.  
  
Ryou slowly started to make his way to her, casting a shadow over her. He wasn't silent either, stepping on creaking boards as he went, which woke her up.  
  
Seeing a shadowy figure hovering over her bed, she panicked, thinking it was Yami, to kill her, and she screamed.  
  
Luckily, it was cut off by Ryou, who covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhhhh...." He leaned in closer, into the light so she could see who it was, and she relaxed, but she was still breathing heavily. He released his hand and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Are you...ok?"  
  
She nodded. "A shadowy figure....what a night..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Silence. Then: "I'm sorry about everything tonight..." He gently put his hand on the side of Tea's face, lightly rubbing her cheek where Yami had hit her, which was all swollen and bruised.  
  
She winced from the pain, and he stopped immediately.  
  
"Don't say you're sorry." She told him. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was, that I got shot, or that I fell in love with another man..."  
  
"My fault I left." Ryou said this simply.  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
Lightening strikes outside.  
  
"Tea..."  
  
"I just don't want to be alone..."  
  
"I ain't goin anywhere..."  
  
He was now holding the other side of her face, looking her in the eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Tea threw her arms around his neck and was kissing him on the lips with a great force, as if she had been waiting years to do this.  
  
She finally pulled away, but was still nose to nose with him (awww)  
  
"It's been so long, and I still thought of you everyday..."  
  
"Same here..." he whispered back.  
  
They both looked at each other again, knowing that they could not fight their temptations, and soon, they were kissing again, roughly...  
  
((((((((((((  
  
The candle was out.  
  
They never went that far, they just kissed, that was all, but that was more than enough.  
  
He lay beside her on the bed, for protection mostly, for he too had a feeling of Yami coming back to finish the job. They lay, in the dark, talking to each other, Tea on her side, and Ryou with his arms wrapped around her from behind.  
  
It was nearly daybreak when they fell asleep, the storm had now ended, and her in his arms...once again...  
  
END CHAP...what are we on again?  
  
Well, that ain't important, I hope you liked this chapter! I don't write romanic stuff, so I hope I got that right. R&R! 


	9. Let Go

Sorry for the lateness of this, I haven't felt like typing lately, it's the video games really, but now I'm back!  
  
And I have a new disclaimer, one of those fast talking ones that are on the radio commercials  
  
Disclaimer: Yugistar does not own Yugioh, which is a trademark of...  
  
BOOM!  
  
Me: I hate u Marik, u know that?  
  
Marik: yep!  
  
Me: URG! Lets just get on with it!  
  
Chapter 9  
Let Go  
  
Ryou awoke first, the room was bright with sun. He didn't bother sitting up. He, instead, leaned over to Tea, who was beside him, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Good Morning" he whispered in her ear, which woke her up.  
  
A grandfather clock in the room caught his eye. 12:30 pm  
  
Wow, it was that late?  
  
"...or afternoon..." he added, not whispering.  
  
Tea smiled, and laughed. She couldn't believe they had slept that late. She turned to face him, smiling.  
  
She didn't think it could have been more perfect than this.  
  
She kissed him on the lips again, softly this time. They lay there holding each other for a long while, until finally Tea got out of bed, and began getting dressed for the day.  
  
Before she did, she realized Ryou was still in the room, and turned to look at him, giving him the expression 'Do you mind?'  
  
He caught on quickly, and nearly jumped out of the bed, blushing. "Right, I'll...be going..." and he quickly left the room.  
  
Tea smiled to herself, seeing that he didn't entirely loose his shy side.  
  
((((((((  
  
Bakura was leaning back in a kitchen chair, with his legs propped up on the kitchen table. He had an apple, and was slicing it with a knife, eating the pieces as he cut them.  
  
Malik and Marik were gone. They had ridden into town.  
  
When Ryou entered, Bakura smirked, "Well, well, look who's up late..."  
  
"shut up..." Ryou told him, but he couldn't help but grin at his remark.  
  
"Did you...you know..."  
  
"Nothing happened..." Ryou put in quickly, sounding annoyed now, but he actually thought it was funny.  
  
"Sure it didn't..."  
  
The door to Tea's room opened, and Tea came out.  
  
"Shh!" Ryou did this to Bakura.  
  
Bakura just smirked, and ate another apple slice.  
  
Ryou was still blushing, leaning up against the kitchen counter. He just knew Bakura was never gonna let him live this down, going all mushy and stuff...  
  
He noticed that Tea was looking at him funny. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Oh..." This made Bakura grin even more, but luckily, he had his back to Tea. "Nothing..."  
  
Tea knew what he was talking about, but she left it at that.  
  
"So..." She eyed Bakura with the apple, "I assume you've eaten?"  
  
Bakura held the apple up over his head so she could see it. "Eating."  
  
"I'll cook something." She made her way to the stove.  
  
"So," Bakura went on. "Did you have a good ni-OUCH!"  
  
Ryou had smacked him on the head when he walked by. Bakua gave him an angry look, but let it pass.  
  
He continued eating his apple.

))))))))))  
  
Time passed.  
  
Marik and Malik had not come back from town yet.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when they returned.  
  
Malik had a black eye, and Marik had a bloody nose, which was no problem for him, since he just licked the blood away anyway.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bakura was asking them.  
  
"Nothing...just a fight with some drunks down town. We didn't hurt them... much..." Marik smirked. "But we didn't kill 'em either, if you know what I mean..."  
  
Indicating that they had just nearly killed some men downtown, Tea shuddered.  
  
She offered to help malik with his black eye, but he refused, saying it didn't matter. Instead he pulled out an old folded piece of paper, and threw it down on the table in front of them. "Look" was all he said.  
  
They all looked. It was a wanted poster...with Ryou's name on it...  
  
WANTED!  
  
Ryou "the gunslinger" For murder, robbery, and kidnapping.

REWARD! Dead or Alive

Slience, but not for long, for Ryou was the first to boom out, "KIDNAPPING!?"  
  
Everyone shrugged in response.  
  
Then Malik spoke up. "I was as surprised as you are now, but what I really wanted to show you was this." He pointed to the corner of the paper.  
  
There was handwriting: Hendericksberg...bring your guns, you son of a...(you get the message)  
  
Tea gasped.  
  
"Hendericksberg" Ryou muttered to himself. "That's the next town over..."  
  
"You goin?" Bakura asked him this.  
  
Ryou looked at Tea, who look worried, but then looked back at them.  
  
"You know I can never pass up a fight...turn away now, I'd be a coward..."  
  
"I'd rather love an alive coward than a dead outlaw..." Tea was whispering in his ear.  
  
The words sank in, and hit him like a ton of bricks. What was he thinking....he couldn't leave her, here, alone.......could he?  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, finally done!  
  
O yeah, before I forget, I want to say something to someone who sent in a review to me...

To Ladyofthedarkoneandthedead: Disneyland, DISNEYLAND!? I've ALWAYS wanted to go there, or Disney World at least! You one lucky person! Lol  
  
R&R!


	10. Old Friend and Hay fight!

Hello again! Thanx for the Reviews! I got a lot of questions too, so I'm going to answer them....

To: Skurria It's supposed to be funny how Bakura teased him, glad u liked it! And Hendericksberg probably does exist somewhere in the world, but there's not one near me. Lol  
  
To: Pocky no miko I heard from a lot of resources that Yami's (Marik and Bakura) liked blood a lot. I even heard that in one of the eppies that Bakura stabbed himself in the arm, and licked the blood, (of course, edited out) I even found a pic of it! It scared me! Lol So that's why I put that thing with Marik in.  
  
To: Ladyofthedarkoneofthedead You won a trip!? SWEET! That's so cool! (whats cool is that its already paid for) and that the reason I can probably never in my life go...too much money!  
  
To: Eye-of-misery I'm glad I have your attention! Infact, I'm glad I have this many people's attention. Thanx!  
  
To: DojomistressAmbyChan Um... I don't know what flavor anzu would be? lol  
  
Ok, the story!  
  
Chapter 10  
Old Friend...Hay Fight!  
  
Tea reluctantly waved goodbye...to Ryou.  
  
She had not been able to convince him to stay. He had a reputation, she understood, but she still had this terrible feeling inside.  
  
The wanted poster...it stayed in her mind...  
  
Kidnapping? He was surely framed.  
  
What mostly stayed with her was the handwriting on the bottom of the poster.  
  
Not only was she startled by what it said, but it was the handwriting style.  
  
It was familiar.  
  
It was Yami's.  
  
Yami was a good shooter...too good...which worried her.  
  
Well, Ryou had shot him in the leg, but Yami was unarmed then. If he did have his gun, Yami would've killed Ryou on the spot...and he never misses...  
  
Tea didn't tell Ryou about Yami, especially when trying to convince him to stay. One mention of Yami and Ryou would've taken off like a shot.  
  
But, in the end...he was going anyway.  
  
The sun was setting now, asshe watched them ride off into nothingness.  
  
Ryou wanted someone to stay with her, but she told him that she was strong, she could manage on her own.  
  
She turned to go in the house, for a long and lonely night, keeping them in her prayers.  
  
((((((((  
  
Morning came for Tea rather early. She had not slept well. She rose out of sleep peacefully, but never had the gun too far out of reach.  
  
In fact, she was now carrying it wherever she went.  
  
After she ate breakfast, she went out to the barn to feed the horses.  
  
In the barn, she realized she needed more hay, so she went up into the loft to get it.  
  
Reaching the top of the ladder, she came upon a...body?  
  
'Yami! He's back!' She thought frantically, dropping everything, grabbing her gun and aiming.  
  
A boy, or a man, who looked about her age, was lying there in the hay, sleeping. Relief flowed over her when she realized it wasn't Yami, but there was still a stranger in her barn!  
  
Still holding the gun, Tea stepped closer, to the blond haired man. She kicked one of his legs, with just enough force to wake him up.  
  
He awoke with a start! Sitting up, only to see the barrel of a gun in his face, he frantically tried to back away helplessly in the hay.  
  
"Who are you?" Tea demanded.  
  
"Please miss...there was nowhere else..."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Miss...please..." he was pleading with her. She was not going to fall for the innocent beggar act. 'Yami probably sent him to kill me!'  
  
She wasn't taking any chances.  
  
She clicked the safety, ready, but the stranger caught on, and was quicker.  
  
He quickly kicked the gun out of her hands, and knocked her down as well. She landed with a thud in the hay, but reacted by grabbing the nearest thing...a pitchfork.  
  
The man had grabbed something also, a stick, intending to hit her. She blocked it with the pole of the pitchfork, but the force was great, and he landed on top of her, their sticks making an X where she had blocked him.  
  
They stared at each other, breathing heavily. He suddenly stopped,...silence...  
  
"Tea?..."  
  
Her eyes widened. How did he know her name?  
  
"Tea? Is that you? I almost didn't recognize you..."  
  
She stopped. She suddenly remembered...long ago...  
  
"Joseph?"  
  
He nodded, smiling. "It's me."  
  
She said nothing, only pushed him off of her, sitting up in the hay, and staring at him. His face, she recognized his face.  
  
Tea smiled, "Joseph! It's really you!" Throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to blush.  
  
Of all the strngers who could have been in her barn, it was her old childhood friend.  
  
When he was 17, He went traveling, looking for his dream job. Now Tea wondered how he ended up in her barn!  
  
))))))))  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked him, as she was making him coffee in her kitchen. "How'd the 'job hunt' go?"  
  
"It actually went pretty good." He took a drink of his coffee. "I was working for a wealthy man, Kaiba, I think his name was. I was doing well with money, so I decided to travel back to the hometown to visit you. Kaiba didn't want to let me leave, so I quit!"  
  
He folded his arms over his chest. "No one rules my life but me!"  
  
Tea smiled to herself. He hadn't changed much.  
  
He went on, "Besides, I had enough money to manage , that is...until..."  
  
He paused, leaving an awkward silence.  
  
"Go on..." Tea urged. "What happened?"  
  
Joseph looked down, a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Until I lost everything." He muttered. "I was robed on my way home."  
  
"How awful! How did you ever survive!?" Everyone knew that thieves always killed their victims, or left them for dead.  
  
"Well, they were abut to kill me, but I was lucky I had fighting skills. I got away with only a scar..." He revealed a long ugly scar on his right arm. Looked like it was done with a knife.  
  
Tea cringed just looking at it. She was happy that her friend was alive, but then, suddenly, a throught stuck her like lightning.  
  
"What...did they look like?" She took a drink of her coffee to calm her nerves and to act causal, telling herself, 'It couldn't have been them!'  
  
"Well" Joseph thought. "There was three of them...  
  
Tea became relaxed hearing that.  
  
"...and the one who nearly killed me had bushy white hair..."  
  
Tea nearly spit coffee everywhere, but choked on it instead. 'Impossible!' she thought.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I (cough)...I'm (cough) ...I'm fine...(clears throat)...really..."  
  
Joseph gave her a suspicious look. "Something tells me you know something..."  
  
"No! No!" she reassured him. "It's just..."  
  
'Well, he had to know sooner or later...or only half of it anyway...'  
  
"I was robbed not too long ago, by f...three men, and one of them had bushy white hair also..."  
  
"Really!?"  
  
Tea could tell that Joseph was mad now. She didn't mention 4 men, because she wanted to leave Ryou out of it. Joseph knew Ryou, but since there was only 3 men, She guessed that Ryou wasn't there at the time.  
  
Joseph continued, "How dare they pick on a gal!"  
  
"Because I was a gal that I wasn't killed...." She put in quietly.  
  
"I understand that, but still!"  
  
He slumped back in the chair, taking another drink, and looking around.  
  
"You seem to be doing well," He told her, noticing the nice house. "Are you lonely living here by yourself? Or do you have a husband?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wait! What about that guy? Ryou, was it? What became of him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Too many questions at once.  
  
Tea thought to herself. "um..." she didn't know what to say.  
  
"...well..." she gathered her words quickly. "I have no husband, but I did have a fiancé, but it wasn't Ryou, and I don't live alone...much. I'm here alone because...well, everyone's gone..."  
  
"Who's everyone?"  
  
"Ryou, he was here for a couple of days, and his 'friends' too. He will return..." 'hopefully'  
  
She wasn't ready to tell Joseph about the gang thing just yet. He would have to find out on his own.  
  
But, being the hotheaded person he was, She hoped he would understand, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't.  
  
The questions continued, "So what happened to your fiancé?"  
  
She took a big drink of coffee, just to talk about it....  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, yea!  
  
Next chap, there's gonna be a...well, ok, I call them 'shoot em up westerns' Hehe!  
  
Anyway, see ya soon. R&R!


	11. Dead as the Dust

Hello again! Sorry to be updating so slowly lately, but the truth is, that I wrote this Fanfic a while back, but I only wrote to chapter 10. So when I updated that last chapter, I thought 'Oh Crap! I need to actually start writing again and finish this story!' So for the last few days, I've been scrambling to figure out how this should end, and I got it now!  
  
To: Chi Yagami Yep, you guessed right, Joseph is Joey...I forgot to tell yall that, lol, and also, I hope Yami gets shot too...but will he?  
  
To: Skurria I think its funny too! Thanx for the review, and yep, that's you!  
  
To: Pocky no miko Ur welcome for the explanation!  
  
This isn't the last chapter...but the end is near...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Note: Contains violence/blood/etc.  
  
Chapter 11  
Dead as the Dust  
  
Hendericksberg.  
  
It was only a few miles away.  
  
They had stopped for the night, as it was late already. They made no fire, and just slept on the ground, staring at the stars.  
  
As they lay there, staring, unable to sleep, a question filled the air.  
  
"What are you thinking? What d' ya think will go on tomorrow?" Malik had asked this.  
  
Marik was the first to answer, "Blood will be shed, and sure as h-ll won't be mine."  
  
"I 2nd that." Bakura put in.  
  
Ryou said nothing. He was thinking about a lot of things. The next day, what was gonna happen, and most of all, Tea. He hoped she was safe...this feeling, what was this feeling he was having?  
  
Looking into the stars, he fell into a soundless sleep.  
  
((((((  
  
The next day they rode...hard. Not stopping until they had reached Hendericksberg.  
  
It seemed like a lot of people knew what was about to happen, because the town was empty. Deserted like a ghost town.  
  
They rode in and slowed. No one. They got off of their horses. Still no one.  
  
Marik looked around. He could see the people in their windows looking, then pulling the curtains shut.  
  
"It's coming." Was all he said.  
  
"yeah" Malik agreed.  
  
They were all sensing something. They were ready for anything...until it started...  
  
)))))))  
  
Time passed.  
  
Nothing was happening.  
  
They all stood on the side of a building, leaning against the wall, bored.  
  
They were beginning to think it was a setup.  
  
Maybe the enemy got scared.  
  
Still nothing was happening...not a sound...they say no movement...the sense was stronger...it was closer...they could tell...  
  
BANG  
  
Shot out of nowhere. The bullet hole was right above Marik's head, where he was leaning against the wall.  
  
He never flinched, while the others jumped at the surprise.  
  
"Finally showed up..." he said, drawing his gun. "Terrible shot though..."  
  
BOOM.  
  
It was from Marik.  
  
One shot was all it took to hear a distance yell...they knew it meant death. The 'terrible shot' was dead.  
  
That was where it all began. More gunshots heard, all around them. They seemed to be surrounded. By how many, they didn't know. All they knew, was that they had to stay alive.  
  
Ryou knew that for sure.  
  
They all split, running different directions, and remained moving targets.  
  
Ryou ran inside of a dry goods store. That was where he finally stopped and rested, trying to get calculate how many gunshots he had heard. No use. He couldn't tell how many people there were.  
  
Reloading his gun, he prepared to go outside again.  
  
((((((((  
  
Malik leaned up against a wall of a shed, reloading his gun as these strangers continued to shoot at him, leaving marks in the wood, very close to his arm.  
  
He finally swung around the corner and shot.  
  
Miss.  
  
Again.  
  
It hit...but the person was still shooting.  
  
Malik did it again. It hit.  
  
The shooting deceased.  
  
)))))))  
  
Marik was having no trouble at all, hitting his targets perfectly, even moving targets. He didn't even bother to find a shield or a shelter. He was standing in the wide open street, as if to say, 'shoot me!'  
  
He had no worries, which worried everyone else.  
  
But he'd always say ' If I die...oh well, sh-t happens..."  
  
((((((  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, was having some difficulties there was one person on his trail that just wouldn't die. Bakura also took shelter behind a building to reload.  
  
Suddenly, the person who was chasing him, determined to kill, was around the corner and shooting. Bakura dodged it. He was actually lucky. If he hadn't had seen him, he'd be dead.  
  
Bakura took one quick, unaimed shot. A lucky shot...it hit.  
  
The man was down. He was still alive. Bakura stared at him...and put his gun in his holster.  
  
He then went up to the dying man, and asked a simple question, "Who sent you?"  
  
The man said nothing, but coughing up blood, he managed to get out a few words,  
  
"....He stole her from him..."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. Time seemed to stop.  
  
He now understood.  
  
He now understood everything.  
  
Why the wanted poster said 'kidnapping'. It was merely a figure of speech, sayin how she was taken from him...Yami...  
  
The handwriting, just to get them out of town...  
  
Everything led back to Yami...and...  
  
"...Tea..." Bakura whispered.  
  
How could they be so stupid!?  
  
They had to go back.  
  
The man now lay dead, blood all around.  
  
The others were busy. They couldn't all leave, the people would follow them...back to Tea...  
  
A well thought out plan. Bakura would have been impressed if he had thought it up...but no! It was being used against them!  
  
'Ryou will understand!' Bakura thought, as he rode his horse, unnoticed, back to Tea's house.  
  
))))))  
  
Ryou ran down the street, shooting and going on. It never seemed to end. They kept popping up everywhere. It got so intense, that he had to seek shelter again, to reload.  
  
This time, it was in an old, rundown building that looked like a saloon.  
  
Reloading his gun, he heard a noise. A groaning noise, coming from a dark spot in the back.  
  
Ryou finished loading, and readied his gun, aiming towards the dark spot, the source of the sound.  
  
He continued to get closer and closer until suddenly...  
  
"Put that gun down, get over here, and help me!"  
  
That voice. It was Malik.  
  
Ryou was shocked. He put his gun away and rushed to him.  
  
Malik was bleeding bad, but it wasn't serious. He was hit in the arm, hitting the edge of his skin where it just hit and kept going.  
  
Ryou ripped off a strip of Malik's sleeve and tied it around his arm.  
  
"You'll be ok." He told him.  
  
They weren't paying attention to the gunshots outside, but they were becoming less and less.  
  
A question arose. "Where's Bakura?" Malik asked.  
  
That was when Ryou started to wonder about him too.  
  
))))))  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Tea and Joseph were catching up, remembering old times and so on. Tea thought he couldn't have come at a better time. She was no longer alone, at this time anyway.  
  
((((((((  
  
AND MEANWHILE...  
  
Patience.  
  
Patience was all he needed.  
  
All he needed to strike down his enemies, and foes...and everyone he used to care about....  
  
TBC  
  
YEA! Another chapter done! I'm tired...  
  
I know yall are going to hate me for this, but I'm going on another vacation... Colorado... I'll try and update again before I leave, and I can make no promises. I leave Friday anyway.  
  
Sorry for leaving again, but I WILL finish this story! Believe me! R&R! See ya later!


	12. Showed up Showdown

Hi again. Glad to be back and updating. This chapter might be a little short, so please forgive me. I kinda threw this one together. The trip was exhausting, and I even wrote a little on the trip. O yeah, thanx for reviews! Don't ask about the title of the chapter, I have no idea why I chose it for this chapter, I just like the sound of it.  
  
To Skurria: Um...who exactly are you talking to in that review? Lol  
  
To Pocky no Miko: You're telling me! Lol  
  
To DojomistressAmbyChan: o yeah, it does mean apricot, lol, and im sorry, yugi isn't in this one, and no, if he was, he wouldn't be on Yami's side  
  
To brok3n: thanx! By the way, I like your name, that's cool  
  
To assourasalemon: hey, never seen u before! Glad you like it, and I hope you like the update!  
  
Ok, the story...  
  
Note: Violence, blood, u know...  
  
Chapter 12  
Showed up showdown  
  
"The bleeding should stop," Ryou was telling Malik, who had been shot in the arm. His arm was going to be fine, and Malik could stand now.  
  
They were still in the old saloon, not knowing what to do next, to go outside and face certain death, or to just stay and wait it out.  
  
They figured Marik was still outside, killing people, and Bakura....actually, they didn't know. They thought he was still around, he would never run away, that's for sure...or maybe he did.  
  
"Maybe it's over..." Malik said after a while.  
  
"Far from it..." Ryou replied.  
  
"But the gunshots...there's not much going on anymore, I bet Marik killed them all..."  
  
"This may be over...but something else is coming, I can feel it..."  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
Ryou and Malik whirled around, putting their hands on their guns, only to see a girl, that looked a couples of years younger than them, with long red hair that went to her waist. She looked like a sweet, innocent girl, except for the rifle that she had pointed at them. Actually, when Ryou looked more closely, she looked rather rugged, unlike the women he usually sees.  
  
Seeing the rifle that she had, Ryou released his fingers from his gun. Malik did the same.  
  
Ryou smirked to himself. This wasn't what he had pictured to come. He actually thought it was funny, a little girl with a rifle, what next?  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
Ryou couldn't help it. He laughed softly. 'What were they doing here?' Like she didn't know! She knew exactly, unless she didn't hear any gunshots outside.  
  
Unfortunately, she wasn't joking around.  
  
BANG! And CRASH!  
  
A warning shot, that hit an old jar on one of the tables.  
  
Then she pointed the rifle back at them. "I won't ask again." She warned.  
  
Ryou stopped laughing, and thought. "Describe 'here'" he told her.  
  
She looked confused, and annoyed. Oh, how he loved playing with people's minds.  
  
But she answered, to his surprise, "Look around you, what are you doing here? In this saloon!"  
  
He now understood, and answered her. "If you haven't noticed, we were seeking shelter from the rain of bullets outside..."  
  
"Are you against them also?"  
  
"I don't know who 'them' is, but 'them' is trying to kill us now, so if you'll be so very kind..."  
  
He was trying to get her to put the rifle down, but it wasn't working.  
  
She continued, "They've been around here before, everyone's afraid of them..."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"No telling..." Silence. She still didn't point that rifle away. Ryou was starting to wonder about her.  
  
"They killed my family..." She finally said after awhile. "My ma and pa used to own this saloon...you see how downhill it's gone since then..."  
  
Ryou understood now. It must have been hard, living on her own, with no parents, no family, in a deserted saloon.  
  
It must have been a dark corner, because Ryou took a step forward, more into the light, more into the light, and she suddenly became more alert and aware of who it was.  
  
"You're the man from the poster." She said this pretty confidently, without fear in her voice.  
  
Ryou stopped. Rollin his eyes. "Yes...I'm the man from the poster..."  
  
"Stay where you are...!"  
  
She had hardly gotten those words out of her mouth until...  
  
BANG BANG BANG BANG  
  
Countless gunshots, breaking the windows of the saloon.  
  
Ryou hadn't even drawn his gun from his holster. Neither had Malik, and they both knew that this girl couldn't have shot ou all of her windows that quickly. Heck, they were surprised that she hadn't shot them yet.  
  
The strangers outside...had found them. All three inside, had hit the floor, dodging bullets.  
  
They, the strangers, were coming in. They knew where they were. They were ready to kill.  
  
Malik and Ryou were ready to fight, their guns drawn, but then they thought, what about her?  
  
"Hey, while we're just hanging around, what's your name?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I wouldn't tell a murderer like you!" She replied.  
  
"Fair enough. Just one question, you know how to use that thing?" He was referring to the rifle she held.  
  
She glared at him. Before she could say anything, the strangers broke down the door. They were in.  
  
She started firing away, hitting her targets well.  
  
So, Ryou took that as a 'yes'.  
  
Then, right away, they were all firing away at these...strangers.  
  
(((((((((  
  
Tea was happy.  
  
Things were going the way they were supposed to go in life.  
  
Although, she hoped that Joseph would understand about Ryou and his gang, seeming that they did rob him on his way home.  
  
But, in between it all, she was sensing something, like everyone else was. She hoped it was nothing, but in her mind, knew it wasn't.  
  
))))))))))  
  
They were eating when Tea remembered.  
  
"The horses, they need feeding..." she stopped eating and pushed back her chair from the table. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Need any help?" Joseph offered.  
  
She denied it, and left for the barn.  
  
In the middle of feeding, she heard a noise.  
  
A horse, she thought.  
  
But the sound she heard next most defiantly wasn't from a horse. A deep voice behind her. She recognized it very well. "Did you miss me Tea?"  
  
((((((((((  
  
He could see the house from here, he was almost there, but was he too late?  
  
TBC  
  
Yes, I know, those 3 dreaded letters once again, lol Ok, a little confusing on that last part, its supposed to make you wonder...o, who am I kidding, you've probably already guessed who it was. But anyway, R&R! I want to know what you think!  
  
NOTE: girl with red hair (Serenity) even though she is in this fanfic, she IS NOT joeys sister in this one. Just to let you know, and before you get confused. I would have put that note at the beginning of this chapter, but I wanted you to be surprised! Hehehe Bye for now! See ya! 


	13. Unforgiving Soul

I am so sorry for the slow updating! I kept putting it off, saying, 'I'll do it tomorrow' Never did, lol The main reason is because of final fantasy 10, I made it to the very end of the game, and won! I'm very proud of it! Lol But now, im updating! Its not a very long chapter...sorry  
  
To Skurria Hehe, your so funny, lol  
  
To DojomistressAmbyChan What do you mean yet? Malik ain't gonna die. You said more then other people, and sorry, no Tristan. Bakura, read to find out, so many questions. Lol naw, its cool.  
  
To Pocky no miko Yes, I wonder what will happen... and try to shoot better, hes not dead yet, lol You know im kidding  
  
To Eye of misery Oooo, suspense music, I like, and yep, its serenity  
  
To As sour as a lemon Yes, I have a special gift, I see all! (evil laugh) lol, thanx for the review  
  
To Chi Yagami Go Serenity indeed, girl power, yay! and I know, im putting those guys through...well, you know, lol  
  
Chapter 13  
Unforgiving Soul  
  
She didn't look behind her.  
  
She knew who it was.  
  
What a time to forget her gun...  
  
(((((((  
  
Bakura had arrived, jumping off of his horse, drawing his gun, and entering the house rather cautiously.  
  
Entering the front door, he saw the kitchen table...and a boy...actually, a man, who looked about his age, and who also looked...really familiar.  
  
The man leaped up out of his chair. "You!"  
  
Bakura now recognized him. "you..."  
  
"How did you find me here!?"  
  
Bakura had no time for this. "Where's Tea? Or did Yami send you?"  
  
"Yami? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Tea! Where's Tea!" He was on the edge. Time was wasting away. He grabbed Joseph by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He'd already seen Ryou in a deep depression, he wasn't about to let it happen again.  
  
"You better not hurt her..." Joseph seemed a little scared their last encounter.  
  
"Just tell me..." Bakura growled dangerously.  
  
))))))  
  
Bullets flew everywhere.  
  
Ryou, Malik, and the girl used turned over tables as shields. At least it kept them alive for a few minutes longer.  
  
Ryou looked over at the girl, who was nearby. She didn't seem to be hurt, and she was shooting like a pro.  
  
Malik was doing ok. His injured arm kinda got in his way of shooting a few times.  
  
Ryou also noticed that there was a few men left...who were hard to shoot.  
  
He shot again. Miss.  
  
Where was Marik when you needed him?  
  
((((((  
  
"Well...Tea...long time no see..."  
  
She still didn't turn around. She would've loved to spin around and shoot him on the spot...but her gun... she cursed herself for making that mistake.  
  
She said nothing.  
  
Unfortunately, he had come prepared. It was like he was reading her mind, that he knew she had no gun.  
  
'This can't be happening' She screamed in her mind.  
  
Suddenly, She felt an ever so familiar gun barrel on the back of her head. She closed her eyes, waiting for her life to end.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Her life did not flash before her eyes, like she had expected.  
  
Instead, She felt an arm around her waist and a head on her shoulder from behind.  
  
It sickened her, for him to think he could treat her like this.  
  
Although, seeing that she had no defense to work with, she seemed...helpless.  
  
))))))  
  
BANG!  
  
A perfect shot. Right in the heart.  
  
Ryou was beginning to believe that this girl was better than him.  
  
He continued to shot. 'What happened to Marik?" he thought.  
  
"3!"  
  
This startled him. It was the girl who had yelled. "What!?" he yelled back. It was hard to hear with all the gunfire.  
  
"3 left!"  
  
She finished reloading and took another shot. "2!"  
  
He heard Mlik shoot on the other side of him. "1!"  
  
Ryou was open for the last shot. They seemed to be giving it to him.  
  
And he gladly took it.  
  
Aiming his gun, for the perfect shot, he let the man have it.  
  
"None." Ryou didn't need to yell anymore. That was it. That was the end of it all. The end of this anyway.  
  
They all stood. The saloon was a wreck. The girl didn't seem to care. She was just looking around at all the dead people.  
  
Malik's arm was not hurting much anymore. He could move around fine now.  
  
When they left the saloon, Ryou still remembered something. "By the way," he asked the girl, "What's your name?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes no longer full of anger, but full of trust. "Serenity." She told him, and smiled.  
  
))))))  
  
Bakura made his way around the barn, knowing that Tea and Yami were both inside. Following him, was Joseph, who had Tea's gun, ready to kill...Yami, which he had no idea who Yami was.  
  
Holding up his gun, Bakura went closer and closer, to the door of the barn, just so that he could see them inside, to determine when he should attack.

TBC  
  
I know, so evil with the cliffies! SORRY!!!!!  
  
Hey, P.S. I saw in a lot of reviews that people were trying to kill Yami. It got me curious. So if you review, tell me how you would love to kill yami, lol, I think it would be funny!  
  
Anyway, ill update soon, or try to, but I will update sometime! Promise! Bye!


	14. One Way

Ok, another chapter...I wrote this one kinda fast...and I must warn you, this chap isn't pretty...it could be what your thinking...or it couldn't, only one way to find out...read!

But, I know for a fact that I am going to get a lot of reviews from people who are shocked! And maybe mad!

IM SORRY IN ADVANCE!

Also, OUCH!!! I'm answering ur rather disturbing reviews!

To Skurria

Um...are you in the Mafia or something? OUCH!

To Eye of Misery

Hehe, dun dun dun, and im sorry, but there are more evil cliffies! SORRY!

To FacetedInstanity

I'm glad you liked it! Heres another chapter for you! Oooo, 2 reviews! Thanx. And that is how I pictured yami dying...but, I cant give away the ending.

To Chi Yagami

Hey Bakuras in there with you! How funny! About the death plot...OUCH! Again! And also, I didn't mean for to come off as a perv, it just kinda happened, but hey, it happened again in this chapter, sorry!

To pocky no miko

Who knows, he may like peanutbutter...but drowning in it would not be fun...what an unusual way to die, lol

To as sour as a lemon

There are many ways! Like the ones above lol, and I don't think theres gonna be a sequel, I think sequels ruin the story. And suggestions? You kinda just stopped there...lol

Finally, the story!

Warnings: Blood, all that stuff...you know...

Chapter 14

One Way

Marik was relaxed, sitting in a rocking chair, his legs propped up on a barrel. He was sitting in front of an old dry goods store, the one Ryou had ran in to reload.

Where was Ryou at this moment?

How should he know...all he knew was that he had survived another shootout, with hardly a scrath...a lot of dust though.

He continued looking around at the town...a town of dead men.

They would leave the bodies for the towns people to clean up...like they always did.

"Marik!" At that moment, Ryou had shouted to him, catchinghis attention. But he made no movement. He only smirked. 'So he did survive.'

With Ryou, was Malik...noticing the bloody bandage on his arm, Marik laughed. He knew it was bound to happen sometime.

"Oh, shut up!" Malik yelled at him, hitting him on the head with his hat.

Marik also noticed something else...or someone else...a girl.

"You didn't kill her?"

"It's ok, she helped us." Ryou explained . "This is Serenity."

Marik gave her a funny expression. He didn't know little girls knew how to use guns.

Serenity didn't smile at him. Ryou assumed she found Marik rather...scary. And he didn't blame her either.

"Hey..." Ryou noticed something wrong. "Where's Bakura?"

Marik still made no movement. "Beats me. You don't think he's..."

"NO! He couldn't be!" Ryou was shocked to think that Marik even had the slightest though of Bakura being dead.

"Who's Bakura?" Serenity asked.

"He's another guy who came with us...He looks like...well, actually, he looks kinda like me!"

"WAIT!" She suddenly outburst, causing them all to jump, even Marik. "White hair...I saw a man riding off on a horse...he had white hair, and he went that way!" She pointed south.

South.

Ryou thought. What could be south?

Then...It hit him!

TEA!

Bakura must have found out something and he left suddenly...

"We have to go! NOW!"

"Where?" Malik asked.

"South! Where else!? Now come on!"

"I'm coming too!"

They all stopped, and stared at the girl, Serenity, who had said it.

"What?"

"I ain't stayin' here! There's nothing for me here! Partly cause you took it away from me!"

Ryou knew she was referring to the Saloon, which was completely destroyed now.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not!"

There was no time for Ryou to think about this decision. They had to go!

"Ok, you can come, now let's go!"

((((((

Bakura still stood at the barn door. He hadn't moved since. Along with him was Joseph. They were both waiting.

Bakura was trying to decide when he should peek around the corner. He had heard Yami in there,and he didn't want Yami seeing him.

He continued to listen.

Silence now.

Nothing.

He couldn't work with this. He had to know what was going on.

And he took his chances.

))))))

Yami had said nothing for a while now.

Tea had said nothing at all since he had arrived in her presence.

And he now had her in his embrace.

She wanted to cry...but knew she couldn't show weakness.

It was when he started kissing her neck that she really wanted to cry...but it was actually a good thing he was, because of what she saw at the door.

'Ryou?'

She looked closer. It wasn't Ryou...but that other guy.

'Bakura?'

'yes, that was him.' She reassured herself. What's he doing here though?

Joseph poked his head around the corner, and his mouth fell open. Bakura pushed him back. Good thing Joseph was quiet about it. Tea would have been surprised to see them together, considering their past events, but there was no time for that now.

Bakura mouthed something to Tea. She tried to understand. 'Time...?'

He suddenly disappeared. She guessed Yami's eyes were open.

Time...

She needed to stall him...distract him...

She could only think of one thing...a safe way too. But she knew she would hate herself forever...but it the only way.

She slowly put her arm around Yami's head, so that she turned his face to face hers.

They looked at each other for a while. She was building up courage.

They leaned closer and closer until, finally, their lips met.

Her hand instantly became a fist. She was glad Ryou wasn't here. Tea hated doing this...but it worked!

The gun that was once against her head was now gone, and his grip around her waist had loosened.

'Oh! Come on Bakura! Do it!'

Nothing was happening, until she broke the kiss and pushed away from him. It had worked but...what now? Why didn't she grab his gun?

She didn't want to look at the door, it would've seemed too oblivious.

'Bakura!' She screamed in her head. 'Do it now!'

TBC

I hope this chapter was a little longer.

And I hope you liked it! And also, I hope you didn't get too mad for what I made Tea do!

If you still want to kill Yami...go ahead!

R&R!


	15. Ticking Time

Hello...again.

I know I have been mean to you all...with the evil cliffies! Lol

And unfortunately, there are more...SORRY!

I cant help it, its like I'm cursed or something...lol

To: Skurria

I was just kidding with the mafia stuff, lol, and I didn't think about that...will he kill yami still? Hmmm, cant give it away!

To: Pocky no Miko

I know...it must have been bad...lol, u got killed by yami fans...hehe

To: EVE of misery

I'm so sorry I got ur name wrong...at a glance, it looks like eye, lol, and thanx!

To: as sour as a lemon

Thanx for the suggestions, they sounded cool (lol, gambling) I don't think im doing a sequel, or anytime soon anyway. I think Im gonna write another fic after this that's set in Ancient Egypt (always wanted to do that, lol) don't worry people, all my fics have our favorite white haired thief! Lol

To: FactedInsanity

Ok, I'm giving you the award for the funniest review! LOL!!!!! Hehehe and I'm sorry Im killing you...don't die on me!!!!

Thank you all!

Ok, the story...

Warnings: Blood, violence, all that jazz...

Chapter 15

Ticking Time

Nothing...

NOTHING WAS HAPPENING!

Why?

Tea didn't know.

Why was this happening!?

The silence...the stillness.

Time had stopped.

It was unbearable.

She still didn't look at the barn door.

'Bakura, what are you waiting for!?'

((((((

Out of the four, there was probably only one out of them that was a little confused about where they were going...or what they were gonna do.

That person was most likely Serenity.

Ryou knew for sure. The other two had caught on...why else would they suddenly rush back to Tea's house?

But one thing for sure...and they all knew it...even more blood will be shed that day.

))))))))

Bakura sat. He had seen it, that kiss...

He kinda felt sorry for her.

Even though time had stopped for her in that time...to him, it was only a few split seconds.

He was about to go...and kill him...but because of what happened next...he figured Joseph saw it too...and didn't take it very well...

(((((

"HEY!"

Tea and Yami whipped around to look at the barn door entrance...

'Bakura? No...that's not Bakura! What are you thinking?'

There stood Joseph at the doorway, seeing his Silhouette from the sunlight that shined in. He held a gun in his hand...Tea's gun, and was aiming at Yami.

Tea was too close to Yami. He could easily grab her and use her as a shield...and that's what he intended to do...

((((((

"You idiot!" Bakura hissed at Joseph.

He too stood up in the doorway, aiming his gun.

))))

Tea was looking from them to Yami.

As Yami began to get closer to her, she was backing up, and felt something hard.

A wall...but there was something leaning against the wall...a shovel.

She quickly grabbed it and swung it as hard as she could.

It hit Yami in the side of the face, which gave her a chance to run.

BANG!

Bakura shot once, and it hit Yami in the arm, hitting the bone.

It looked like it hurt...a lot.

But he still stood, and shot back at them.

A miss.

But the gunshot distracted both Bakura and Joseph. When they looked back up, Yami was gone...

(((((

Ryou was finally there...and the rest were there too, but he wasn't thinking about them, he was only thinking about...

"Tea!" he shouted, entering the house.

There was nothing.

Nothing at all.

He didn't know if that was good or bad, she could be out riding horses for all he knows.

But something told him that the nothingness was bad.

"No one's here." Malik had joined him.

Before Ryou could answer...

BOOM!

They whirled around towards the direction of the noise.

They saw out of a window...it was the barn...

"no..." Ryou's eyes widened.

Within an inatance, Ryou was gone, running to the barn.

Marik and Malik grabbed their guns. They knew what was coming.

Once again, Serenity was clueless, but grabbed her rifle anyway.

)))))

Ryou reached the doorway of the barn, to find no one....

They were probably in the barn.

He had no other choice...he was going in...

TBC

Another evil cliffy!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

Naw, im jk, and im sorry!

R&R!


	16. Angels Blood

HI! How are you!? I am really hyper! So yea!!! I can type this long chapter! YES! You heard me! LONG! Or...at least...I hope...if its not, im sorry!

Ok, I realized a bunch of people saying 'Ah! Evil cliffies!!!!'

Hey, at least I'm still updating, I mean, there was this other fic that I read, it was possibly the best fic I have ever read! Im serious! Its called Prince of Thieves by Thallein...its only 2 chaps long, got a ton of reviews, and it left with the biggest cliffhanger ever! And then it just stopped! I was devastated....

Well, I'm updating! So yea!! And also, this is the second to the last chapter...so after the next chap...that's it...it over, but there is no cliffhanger at the end! Lol

Sorry for lack of updates, school started on Monday, so you know how stressful that can be...

To Weakened Soul

Hey! Glad you like it!

To Skurria

Hey, a dog! I see it! Cool! And don't pout! I updated!

To Eve of Misery

Ok, I'm ur sworn enemy, but can we still be friends? Lol

To As sour as a lemon

I would read them...but I have no idea what yu yu Hakusho is all about...all I got about it is that theres some guy who keeps pointing at you, and...yeah, that's it, lol, but thanx anyway

To Chi Yagami

Yeah, you know how stories are, the bad guys always get away, lol, and also, things show up when u need them most, I made a shovel magically appear for Tea! Lol

To Pocky no Miko

mmmmmm.....pocky! thanx!

To FactedInsanity

Destroy those cliffies! (u'll accomplish something I could never do) lol

Ok, the story...

WARNINGS! Blood, all that stuff, u know....

Chapter 16 Angels Blood

Darkness.

Tea sat in darkness.

Around her were stacks of hay, and in her hands, the shovel she had hit Yami with. She clutched it tightly, knowing she would need it again.

It had been a while. It was pretty quiet. And she had never noticed how dark it could get in the barn. An advantage. Well, the sun was also setting.

To tell the truth, she was glad Joseph had that outburst. Bakura didn't seem to be doing anything, and it gave her a chance to run. Silently, she thanked him.

On the other side, Bakura was cursing Joseph. Yami would be dead right now if not for him.

And the thing he hated most, Joseph was still with him!

Time was running out.

He couldn't babysit any longer.

"Stay here!" he mouthed to Joseph, and left him.

Joseph stayed put...but he wasn't comfortable about it.

Ryou was also in the dark, and quiet the whole time. In fact, he realized no one was making noise, except for the moving around...or it could have been the horses, he didn't know...

He listened more carefully...there was definitely someone moving...

Pretty close too...

He readied his gun...

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting"

"For what?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Serenity seemed offended. "well, I'm sorry! I'm just wondering why we aren't going in after him..."

Serenity, Marik and Malik were still back at the house, so no one in the barn could hear them talking.

Marik was loading his gun, while Malik was explaining to her, "Because...you know how dark it can get in there? It's an accident waiting to happen..."

"I thought you guys were experts! And I thought that guy," she pointed at Marik, "didn't care about whether he dies or not."

They all stopped, and looked at each other. But Malik and Marik knew they didn't want to interfere with Ryou's personal problems, they knew how mad he would get, especially in a situation like this...

"We're still not going..." Malik said.

Serenity sighed, "Fine!" and she turned away from them 'stupid gits' she muttered.

"What you say!?" Marik yelled.

"nothing..."

Joseph stayed for as long as he could, but then...he kinda got nervous...really nervous...He started movig towards the light of the doorway, hoping he was not seen.

Tea heard movement...it seemed far off though...that was either good or bad...

She wished to know what was happening...she didn't know with all the hay in the way.

Until she heard movement...right behind her...

Ryou ran into Bakura. He didn't shoot, he wasn't even surprised. The white hair was unmistakable.

"Where's Tea?" Ryou mouthed.

Bakura merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know!" he mouthed back, trying his best to let sound out, which was probably hard to do, since he was mad.

Joseph was moving along, until he saw a dark figure... 'Yami!' he thought.

He had to think fast, and made his way behind some hay...

Tea still sat in darkness...and was still hearing movement.

Her grip tightened on the shovel, she was ready.

She saw a dark figure... 'that isn't Yami...' she thought.

With the tip of the shovel, she made a soft grinding sound on the wooden floor...quiet, but Joseph heard it.

He whipped around her way... 'he has my gun!' she could see the silvery reflection from what little light that had made its way into the barn.

Wait...it was brighter now...the sun was setting, the sun was close to the ground, shining brilliantly through the barn. With all the hay, Tea was still in the shadows, but she could see Joseph more clearly.

She got the shovel, and stuck it out in the light and he realized it was her, and he instantly was on the floor beside her.

He held out the gun "take this" he was hardly whispering, but she understood him.

Tea took it. "first chance you get, run to the door." She whispered back.

He nodded in response and then she gave him the shovel, just in case.

Ryou and Bakura looked at each other, and could see each other more clearly. More light, an advantage for them...but also for Yami.

They nodded to each other. They were ready.

"Yami!" Ryou yelled, stepping into the light. "Come out! We know you're here!"

No answer. They didn't expect one.

Ryou could see the sun in the doorway and....something else in the corner of his eye.

He turned his head. It was Yami.

(I could've stopped it here... but I'll be nice for a change, lol)

"So" Yami said. "We meet again."

"For the last time." Ryou replied, turning to face him completely.

Yami was standing right in front of him now.

Ryou already had his gun out and ready, but he had to admit that he had never seen anyone pull a gun out so fast before...like Yami did.

He had it ready and everything, in a split second, Ryou didn't have time to react, and all that was left was one pull of the trigger.

"I'll take good care of Tea..."

BOOM!

A very loud gunshot...too loud actually...

Yami looked at Ryou for a few seconds. He was still standing. They both were.

Yami then knew something was wrong...he didn't know what exactly.

But for some reason, he looked to his right...

There...stood a figure, a smoking gun in their hand...

"I can take care of myself."

It was Tea.

It was now that Yami realized that it was the searing pain in the right side of him that caused him to look.

His eyes grew blank, his hands, limp, he dropped his gun...Tea's face was the last face he saw.

He fell with a thud.

Dead.

Ryou smiled. He's dead! He's finally dead!

But...why was he feeling so bad?

He thought he saw Yami pull the trigger...

Wait....Yami did pull the trigger...

It was then he realized that he had dropped his gun already.

He didn't know why the blood was rushing to his mouth, or couldn't explain how he felt this pain...

Looking at Yami's dead body, he fell into darkness...

(again, I could've stopped it here...)

Ryou fell, Tea had seen this.

And she dropped her own gun.

Her mouth fell open...

...no...

She instantly was by his side. He had a pulse...his breathing was getting slow...he was hanging on to life...but it probablt wouldn't be for long...

She shook her head hard. "no" she whispered.

Then she screamed it. "NO!!!"

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they fell freelt, She didn't care.

"No, God please! No!"

Bakura was there with her now, she had not noticed.

Joseph was now out of hiding, and the other three came when they heard the gunshot.

They were shocked to witness what they were seeing. Blood was everywhere.

Tea noticed no one. She leaned close to Ryou's ear.

"You are not doing this to me...You're not doing what I did to you..."

The sun had gone down fast, it was now gone. Darkness.

TBC

I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!

(gets killed by all reviewers)

So, so, so very sorry! I hate that I did that, I nearly cryed myself...seriously!

If you want to yell at me, go on ahead, but remember, it ain't over yet!!!!

R&R!

See ya!


	17. New Beginning

Hi! Last chapter here! Its been great writing for you guys! I want to thank all reviewers, for reading my story! You've made this very fun for me, and inspired me to finish...like I am now, lol

this chappys kinda short though, im just wrapping everthing up

the dividers failed on me, so i replaced them with AAAAAA

and also, the title is kinda think of anything better

To Skurria

Wow, u went to Cuba? Awesome, the closest I've been there was Key West, lol hehe, the doggy! Anyways, thank you so much for everything! Hope to see ya again

To Chi Yagami

Thanx so much for being there all the way! Lol hope to see ya again

To DojomistressAmbychan

Lol, I did go overboard with that cliffie thingy, didn't I? Thanx! Hope to see ya again

To Eve-of-Misery

Then friends we are, lol, and you like it? Good, like every other chapter, u choose those words, lol hope to see ya again

To Facted Insanity

Ryous in ur head, lol, that's so funny! Thanx for everthing, hope to see ya again

To as sour as a lemon

laughs even though you cant hear me I'm so glad you think that, ur the coolest! Hope to see ya again

sniff the last chapter....

Chapter 17

New Beginning

White.

Ryou saw white.

Everywhere...all around him...

He seemed to be floating.

But...he couldn't breath...

He began to suffocate...

He saw Yami.

Yami was there...being engulfed in flames...

Ryou looked down on him...while Yami screamed out in pain...

Ryou would've said something...but he couldn't breath!

He thought he was going to die, but Yami was there...

Wait...am I dead? Where am I?

He heard a voice...a whisper, echoing throughout the white space.

'Come...back...'

what?

Wait! Was he thinking? And they could hear him?

'Come...back...to me...'

"Tea?"

Wait! He can talk?

Ryou looked around. What was going on?

He saw...light...brighter than the whiteness around him...

It got closer and closer...

He closed his eyes.

He felt his body moving...backwards...?

He opened his eyes.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

He was in a room...a familiar room. It was in Tea's house, he knew.

Her face was the first face he saw. Her mouth fell open. Her face was also in utter confusion...and happiness.

"Ryou?" she whispered.

She looked terrible, like that night Yami had cheated on her, but not exactly like it. Her eyes were now wide with awe, and her mouth was curving into a smile. She was now crying harder than she had been.

She took his hand and squeezed. She laid her head on the bed beside his body, and closed her eyes..."Thank you God..." she whispered.

Ryou squeezed her hand back.

It was going to be ok.

AAAAAAAAA

"You were out a couple of days. Tea never left your side, she didn't sleep, she hardly ate...you're mighty lucky to have a girl who cares for you as much as she does."

Malik was telling this to Ryou as Ryou ate.

He was getting much better. Pretty soon, he would be able to walk again.

"What about...him?"

"You mean..."

"Yami"

"You saw him die..."

"I mean, did you bury him?"

Silence...

Ryou just looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"We burned the barn..."

That was answer enough for Ryou. He nodded. It also made him think about the vision he had seen in the whiteness...Yami in the flames...

But he decided not to bring it up... "The horses?"

"They're still out there in the pasture."

Ryou nodded again. "What happens now?"

Malik shook his head..."Beats me"

AAAAAAAAA

1 WEEK LATER

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"yes"

"Positive?"

"I told you, yes..."

The sun was getting low to the ground.

Tea had sold all the horses, except for her own. The barn was gone, they hadn't even bothered to move Yami's body, so his body was gone as well.

Everyone was on their horses. Tea was on hers, a flaming stick in her hand.

They removed all they wanted from the house. Tea couldn't stay there...too many bad memories. Besides, it wasn't meant for her and Ryou, it was built for her and Yami...which could no longer be.

Looking at Ryou, she grinned a little, and threw the stick as hard as she could. They could hear it break a window, and soon saw the smoke...then the flames.

And then, slowly, they all turned their horses away from the house, and started walking away.

AAAAAAAAA

"You guys are too slow!" Serenity was telling Ryou and Tea, who were behind the others.

"We were just watching you, afraid you'd get hurt kido." Ryou responded.

"Oh, very funny!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, you guys!" Joseph was trotting his horse back to them. "Where to?"

Joseph knew the whole story now, and was fine with Ryou and all of his 'friends'.

Following Joseph were Marik, Malik, and Bakura, all wondering the same thing.

Ryou looked at Tea. She smiled. It was like they had a big family...a little strange...but good enough.

"You know where we're goin'? he asked her.

"It's your call." Bakura told him.

Ryou looked at all them.

He was no longer an outlaw, but he couldn't stay in one place after all that had happened, especially having nowhere to go, and they weren't sure if the law were still looking for him, due to that poster...

The sun was almost down. Ryou could already see the full moon...clear riding tonight.

Looking at all of them, he simply stated, "Lets ride."

They all smirked, and took off, leaving everything in the dust...going to the west...with the sun....

TB...No...wait, not TBC, but what were those other words? O yeah! THE END!!!

YEA! IM DONE! Im so happy!!!

O yeah, and even though I killed Yami, I don't hate him, u know, its just the story...lol

Well, I guess it doesn't matter if you review now, but thanx again to all reviewers! You guys rock!!!!

Well, pretty soon, I'll come out with another story, but I think I'll finish it first before I find myself making it up as I go, like I did here, lol

See Ya!!


	18. Authors Note

Authors Note

OMG I was on fan fiction and I had forgotten that I even had an account Oo and then I found my story again and it brought back soooo many memories

All of u guys who reviewed, u guys are awesome!

I was reading them and they made me feel all warm inside

However………..many I said id make another story

I did start one actually, like……..a looong time ago Oo (and it wasn't a western, lol)

Um….O I remember it now XD the story line, maybe I should try it again

Lifes been weird

I actually have two original stores that im working on

But I dunno, maybe I can do another one for u guys for fun if u really want me too

Depends on the feedback I understand if people have forgotten about me and all that, I havent been on in………..forever….


End file.
